A series of SoMa One-shots on their married life
by ambie-bo-bambi
Summary: A series of one-shots about Soul and Maka’s life as a married couple, of coarse starting with the wedding more chapters to be posted soon.
1. Chapter one) the wedding

Hiya! Back at it again with another story! This is actually only the 1st chapter of a few one shots about the married life of Soul and Maka. I hope you enjoy

The Wedding

Everything was perfect. She was getting married to her best friend, her partner, her true love, today. The bachelorette party was amazing, all of her closest female friends came, the played games, did karaoke, drank and had a wonderful time. Today's the day, and Maka is a bundle of joyous nerves. They were currently in a room in Shibusen, everyone getting ready for the wedding that was to be held in Shibusen's Ball room. Liz was in charge of doing her hair and makeup (of course). The bridesmaids were all ready to go and with just a few more touch ups so was Maka.

"Oh my death I'm so nervous, is this really happening? Is my dress secure? Oh what if i trip and fall down the isle? What if-" Maka's nervous ramblings were cut off with a stern look from Liz. "Maka chill out you'll be fine, you're about to go marry your best friend today and everything is going to go without a hitch" Liz stated, calming the bride. Tsubaki and Patty and Both giggled. "Liz is right Maka, the Wedding is going to be lovely, nothings going to be able to ruin your big day" Tsubaki added.

"Yeah, you guys are right, I'm being silly" Maka giggled out. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Maka, are you ready? Its almost time to go" Spirit sounded from the other side of the door. "Yes papa, you can come in" maka said as the girls turned to go line up with the grooms men. When Spirit laid eyes on his daughter, he smiled wistfully. "You look just as beautiful as your mama was on our wedding day, if not even more so." spirit held out his arm for maka to grasp. "Shall we go Maka?" Maka smiled at her papa. "Yes, I guess we shall" she replied with a soft giggle.

As promised, the procession went on perfectly. The maid of honor and best man, Tsubaki and Black star, made their way down the isle as Liz and Kidd followed suit. When Patty entered with her flower basket, everyone who attended (practically everyone in Shibusen) stood as the bride and her father made their way down. Smiles were shared everywhere as they started down the isle, the song "perfect" by Ed Sheeran playing in the background. When Soul laid his eyes on his beautiful bride, he was amazed, if he thought he knew what beautiful was before, he sure has a whole new meaning of the word now. Her sleeveless white mermaid styled dress fit her curves perfectly with her matching white fingerless gloved hands held a simple yet elegant bouquet of white and pink roses. Her hair was tied up in a elegant princess bun, small white and pink flowers perfectly tangled in its midst. To say Soul was shocked was an understatement. He was in complete awe, so much so he didn't notice the single tear well up in his eye and drop down his cheek. He was gonna marry this woman, and he couldn't be happier. When Maka reached her groom, her papa graciously gave Soul her hand, and made his way to his seat.

"Hello hello, hiya everyone!" Lord Death introduced, causing a few laughs in the crowd. "So, we all here at Shibusen are gathered for the union of Maka and Soul. So then, lets get on with it guys" Lord Death said in a mix of formal speech and casual, making some laugh, and some cringe.

"Do you, Soul "Eater" Evans, take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do" Soul replied with a smile, his eyes never leaving Maka's.

"Do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul "Eater" Evans, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do" Maka's also replied, smiling, tears threatening to spill.

"Well, time for the rings!" Lord Death stated cheerfully. Maka giggled as her and Soul retrieved the rings from Black Star, who surprisingly didn't loose them. (As he had said, "I'm a god, and gods don't loose things!") Rings were exchanged and then Lord Death said the words the couple had been waiting to hear all morning.

"I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Soul and Maka then joined in a sweet, loving kiss and embrace as the whole room erupted in cheers, joyful tears, and laughter. Maka's tears finally shed, out of pure joy.

"Lets get this party started!" Black Star shouted, removing his suit coat and tie.

The newlyweds cut their cake and as tradition goes, slapped each other's face with a slice of cake, causing a huge food fight (thanks to black star hitting Ox in the face with some mashed potatoes). Not everyone got covered in food, it was mostly the boys of shibusen (minus kidd because death forbid he gets 'unsymmetrical' food stains on his suit) who joined in the childish acts.

"Okie-Dokie people! May i have your attention please, its time for the traditional bouquet and garter toss!" Lord Death announced. Excitedly, all the non-married women gathered around behind Maka as they prepared. With a good toss behind Maka's head, the bouquet flew through the air, girls squealed, some trampled others, until finally the flowers made their decent into an awaiting lady's hands. All eyes landed on... Tsubaki!

"Nice catch Tsu! I expected nothing less from my own weapon, your god has taught you well" black star stated boastfully. "Oh shut up Star, it was just a bout of luck" Ox said. "I'm sure if she hadn't gotten pushed, Kim would've caught it"

"Are you askin for a fight baldy?" Black star sneered? "I'll kick your ass any-day" Ox replied viscously.

"Maka-Chop!" Both boys hit the floor. "No brawls on my wedding day" maka said, book in hand.

"Yes ma'am" the boys whimpered from the floor. With that, the wedding continued with the garter. A chair was grabbed for Maka and she sat on it, Soul kneeling in front of her, grinning like a madman. Maka's face flushed. With a tug at her dress, soul dived under her skirt, nipping at her thigh before grabbing the garter with his teeth, the nip caused her to yelp and blush further, guests smirking knowingly. When Soul emerged, garter hanging from his teeth, everyone cheered. The guys gathered to try catching it. Black start may as well have been on fire, determined to catch the garter. The garter was tossed, and then so were the guys, black star flung them all out the way and jumped for the garter, and successfully caught it. Not wanting to fight him for it, no one mentioned the foul play.

Laughing hysterically, black star approached Tsubaki, and flung an arm around her shoulders. "Ya know what this means, right Tsu?" Tsubaki blushed brightly. "You're destined to marry your god in the future!" With that, more laughter ensued at Black stars crazy yet adorable antics.

Once everything calmed down, it was time for the bride and grooms first dance. "A thousand years" by Christina Perry started, and the newlyweds joined on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

"You look beautiful in your dress Maks" Soul stated sweetly, looking into her sparkling emerald eyes. Maka giggled, cheeks pinking at his words. "And you look handsome in your suit, I'm glad you decided on your black and red once. Its my favorite" Soul smiled in response. "I love you Maka Evans" Soul said endearingly, leaning his head on hers. She smiled tearfully at the sound of her new name. "And I love you, Soul Evans" she responded. And with that, Soul closed the distance in a slow, sweet kiss. On lookers whistled and clapped as the song came to a close.

Up-beat music began as people joined them on the dance floor. They did line dances and dance competitions, and had a ball Shibusen style, which was crazy and rambunctious. But Maka and Soul couldn't have imagined a more perfect wedding party.

As the night went on, it was finally time for the newly weds to go onto their honeymoon. Maka had changed into more suitable clothes for riding on a motorcycle and so had Soul. Soul wore his usual orange shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boots while Maka wore a pair of skinny Jeans and a white T-shirt and converse, her hair braided into twin french braided low pig tails.

"Have a nice honeymoon in California! I hope you enjoy the beaches!" Tsubaki exclaimed excitedly. "Have fun fucking like bunnies guys!" Black Star said rather bluntly which resulted in yet another book imbedded into his cranium. "Take lots of beach photos! Its not everyday you get to go!" Liz wished, a sparkle in her eyes. "Go pet some giraffes!!!" Patty shouted, a laugh following after. "Make sure those photos are perfectly symmetrical" kidd added.

Maka giggled at all her friends antics and weird requests. Hugging her papa and saying the last of the 'goodbyes' and 'laters', she and soul finally took off to the airport and began their ride to 'happily ever after'.

So that was chapter one of these series of one-shots, each story corresponds with the next, basically a bunch of single stories about the lives of Soul and Maka. I hope you enjoy them ️️


	2. Chapter 2) Pregnant?

Hey, I'd like to make a note that i forgot to make last chapter, Ik how the manga went after all the kishin stuff went down and soul being a death scythe and whatnot, but I'm keeping Lord Death here in my story, sorry kinda grown attached to him lolz. Also, since Sprite is still Lord Deaths Death Scythe, Soul now has a job at Shibusen teaching a weapons class. And normally Maka would be teaching a meisters class. Anyways, with that said, enjoy the chapter!

Soul eater does not belong to me, the anime and its characters belong to their original creators

Chapter 2

Pregnant??

It was pretty early, around 4am when she awoke and practically flew to the bathroom, startling her husband out of his slumber. Alarmed at the sounds of her upchucking from the bathroom, Soul himself darted out of the room to try helping his wife. All he could do for her was hold her hair and rub her back. This had been going on for the past week, and Soul had enough with her stubbornness. He's been trying to get her to the doctor for the last 2 days of this, and Maka stubbornly declining. She had a feeling she knew what was going on, and felt a bit scared to find out the truth just yet, but her patience is starting to wear thin. She doesn't much like puking her guts out every morning.

After her fit of upchucks, she flushed the toilet and got up to brush her teeth. Soul left the room to fetch a glass of water for her, to which she greatly accepted after she rinsed her mouth out. Soul then proceeded to sigh and run his fingers through his tangled white mess of hair.

"Ya know Maka, this has been going on for days, why don't you just go get checked out? The doctors aren't gonna kill you ya know" Soul said, frustrated with his wife's stubbornness and refusal to see a doctor. Maka sighed in defeat. She knew he was right. He usually was when it was serious. "You're right Soul, I'm sorry. I'll go get myself checked tomorrow while you're at work, I'll take Tsubaki with me" Maka replied, the lack of sleep catching up with her once again as she made her way back into bed, Soul on her tail. "Thank you for finally listening to reason" Soul said sarcastically. "Let me know what the doctor says okay?"

"Yeah, okay" was Maka's tired reply as she drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Soul left for Shibusen for another class, Maka gave Tsubaki a call, asking her to meet at the Apartment, explaining the situation and Maka's suspicion. She arrived about 15 minuets after the call.

"Hey Maka, are you all set to go to the doctors office?" Tsubaki asked sweetly. "Yeah, I guess so. Soul will get upset if he finds out i didn't go again." And with that the two women set off. "So Maka, how long exactly have you been feeling off? You know, with the morning sickness?" Tsubaki tentatively asked the unusually silent meister. "I've had morning sickness for the past week, and Soul's pretty worried, I don't think he suspects what I do." Maka replied, seemingly caught in her thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it? What's on your mind i mean, you seem a bit lost in thought" Tsubaki noted. Maka just shook her head. "No, its nothing serious, i'm fine really, I just don't really know a whole lot about this kind of thing, If this is real, I'm going to have to study a lot about it. I don't like going into things not knowing about whats happening is all." Maka replied with a small smile "I guess that seems pretty silly, and a bit ironic, considering I practically live in books"

"Oh Maka, its not silly at all, I'm sure your mother felt the same way, as did mine, and everyone else's mothers at one point." Tsubaki reassured her friend with a calming smile. "Yeah, you're right Tsubaki, I'm sure everything will be fine, I'll learn as I go along" Maka replied, a genuine smile now on her face.

They reached the doctors office at Shibusen a little while later, Nygus at a desk writing some notes. Her head popped up a second after. "Oh, hello Maka, Tsubaki. I know Soul mentioned you weren't feeling well Maka, after all, you never miss teaching your classes unless you have to. Lets get you checked out, follow me." Nygus said as she lead the two of them back into an office. "So, whats going on Maka?"

"Well, for the past week I keep waking up really early and vomiting, But then later on in the day i feel fine. I've been eating a bit more than i usually do, but strangely I've had this odd craving for garlic bread. I've got an idea at what may be wrong, but I wanted to get tested, just to be sure.." Maka ended, her cheeks coloring a bit. "Well Mrs. Evans, I'm going to ask you a few questions and then we'll see about a test. When was your last menstrual cycle?" Nygus began the routine questions. "Um... about 3 weeks ago.." Maka replied shyly. Tsubaki placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Alright, and are you sexually active?" Maka's face completely flushed at that question. She struggled with an answer. "U-um, y-yeah, I have been, a l-little bit... I guess.." she began to twiddle her thumbs. Nygus thought this was kind of cute. "Alright then Maka, I'm going to ask you for a urine sample and I'll call you later with the results." And with that they said their goodbyes and left.

It was 5:30 when Soul returned home from work, Maka sitting on the couch reading a book. She put it down after the door clicked shut. "Hey Soul, how was your day?" Maka asked her husband of 6 months. "It was good I guess, I taught students about how the weapons soul waves amplify the meisters and how soul resonance worked on the weapons side of the equation. How was the check up?" Soul asked in return, plopping down on the couch beside her after having discarded his shoes and jacket by the door. "O-oh, it was fine, Nygus is going to call later with some test results." Maka replied, face slightly flushing. She tried to hide it, but nothing gets past Soul when it comes to Maka.

"Whats with the blush? What is it that you're not telling me?" Soul questioned, staring her down. Maka only flushed a bit more. "N-nothing, nothing at all!" Maka laughed sheepishly. Soul wasn't buying. Thankfully Maka was saved explanation by the sound of the phone ringing. "I'll get it!" She exclaimed as she jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello? Evans residents" maka answered the phone. "Hello, Maka? I've got the test results from this morning. Congratulations! You're pregnant! Now, you're going to have to come in every month for a monthly exam, a few gynecologist exams as well throughout your pregnancy, We can set up appointments another time, I'm sure you have some news to share" Nygus then ended the call, a smile creeping across Maka's cheeks. She was pregnant. She and Soul were going to be parents. They were having a baby. Her smile widened.

She walked back into the livingroom, the same goofy smile plastered on her face as Soul gave her a quizzical look. "Okay, spill. What is it?" Soul asked for a final time. Maka darted to the couch and jumped on his lap in one swift motion, surprising Soul and then kissing his lips. When she pulled away she had one of the biggest smiles on her face. "So the test results came back from Nygus. Soul, I'm pregnant" Maka stated, the smile on her face widening if at all possible. Soul's eyes got big, until he laughed and smiled, standing up and spinning Maka around causing a spout of giggles to erupt from the pregnant meister's mouth. "I'm going to be a dad, we're having a baby. Holy death, tell me I'm not dreaming" Soul was absolutely ecstatic, as was Maka. "No, you're not dreaming, I'm actually pregnant!" Maka said as the joined once again at the lips for a sweet, endeairing kiss.

Sorry for the short chapter, but i hope you enjoyed, and not to worry, more chapters are on the way!


	3. Chapter 3) Pregnancy Its a girl!

Chapter 3

Soul Eater and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators

Chapter 3) Pregnancy. Its a girl!

"Come on Soul! We're going to be late for my appointment!" A very pregnant Maka Evans called from the living-room. "Give me a minute woman! You're the one that absolutely had to have cinnamon peanut butter pancakes" Soul replied, walking into the living-room with a few of said pancakes on a disposable plate. "Here" he handed her the plate and her eyes lit up. They then headed out the door with Maka eating her breakfast on the way.

Since Maka was so far along in her pregnancy, they couldn't take the motorcycle. They were currently in search for their first car. Soul was going to sell his motorcycle in order to get a car, until Maka chopped him into reconsidering to just getting a car and keeping his bike. So there Soul and Maka was, walking through Death City towards Shibusen's separate doctors office, their woman's pregnancy center division meant for meisters and weapons.

"These pancakes are really good Soul, thank you for making them" Maka complimented, throwing away her now empty plate in a trash bin. Soul merely shrugged, reaching for her hand now that she wasn't eating. "Are you excited for this appointment? I am, i think its a boy. What do you think Soul?" Maka asked him, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "I think its a girl. And I bet she'll look just like you" Soul responded. "Well what if it is a girl, but she looks like you?" Maka asked curiously. "Well then I'd love her all the same" Maka's heart swelled with adoration. Teasingly she responded, "well I still think its a boy." "Yeah, okay Maka. We'll find out soon enough." Soul replied, kissing her cheek causing her to giggle.

They finally reached the doctors office a little while later, walking in thankful for the air conditioning inside. Soul signed Maka in as she went to find a seat. Of course she sat next to a book shelf. Soul chuckled. She was too cute. After she was all signed in the lady at the desk said it'll be about a 15 minute wait. So Soul left to go sit with his wife, whom was already in a book.

"Hey Soul, did you know that a woman's uterus grows 500 times its normal size when pregnant? Thats pretty incredible, considering most women can go right back to being so skinny afterwards, the female anatomy is pretty interesting" Maka ranted off, eyes never leaving the paper. "Yeah, sure. Though it's pretty disturbing if you ask me. I heard from Nygus about the birthing process, its kind of gross" Soul replied. Maka slapped his arm at the gross comment. "It is not gross, its a beautiful process in which a new life is born." Soul decided to be smart and not say anything in retaliation. Maka went back to reading her pregnancy book while Soul grabbed himself a magazine.

A while of waiting and a trip to the vending machine later Maka's name was finally called for her appointment. To say Maka was excited was an understatement. She was absolutely jumping with joy. She was literally bouncing up a bit off her heels with ever step she took. They took her weight and height and then recorded her blood pressure and pulse rate. Once everything was checked, they were lead into an ultrasound room where they were to find out the gender of their baby.

"Hello mrs. and mr. Evans, its nice to see you two again. Are you excited to know the gender of your baby?" The nice nurse asked with a smile, pouring some gel on Maka's stomach. Maka flinched at the coldness of the gel. "Yeah, we're very excited and so are our friends" Maka merrily replied. The nurse giggled and began the ultrasound. A few minutes later, a picture of a baby appeared on the screen, wiggling and twitching around inside maka. The nurse took different angles and typed stuff on the screen, the lettering was too far away for Soul to make out.

She then printed the photos before handing them to the expectant parents. "Congratulations, it's a girl" the nurse said with a smile, handing maka some tissues to clean up with. Maka squealed in delight. Soul chuckled at her cuteness, not being able to remove his eyes from the pictures of his babygirl.

Later that day Maka called the girls over. When they arrived Soul greeted them before leaving to go hang with black star. "So what did the doctor say Maka?" Tsubaki questioned. Liz and Patty both piped up at the question. Maka grinned before bringing the ultrasound photos. The girls all squealed in delight of the photos. "Its a girl!" Maka exclaimed happily. "Have you and Soul thought of names yet?" Liz inquired. "Well, the names we picked out for a girl we still have to decide on which, but our favorite 2 names we've got narrowed down were 'Harleen Kami Evans' and 'Lily Rose Evans'. We can't seem to decide just yet but I'm sure we'll have the right name to suit her" Maka responded with a smile. "Ooh! I have an idea!!" Patty looked up from her giraffe drawing. The other girls looked at her quizzically. "Lets plan a baby shower!" The girls squealed yet again, surely the neighbors were getting tired of all the squealing.

Back at Black Star and Tsubaki's place, Soul and Black Star were having a conversation of their own. Kidd wasn't with them, he insisted he stay home and do his routinely check on everything in the manor to ensure it's symmetry.

"So dude, a girl?" Black star asked. "Yeah, Maka's excited, she called the girls over to the apartment as soon as we got home." Soul responded. Both men were sitting on black stars couch, chilling out. "That's cool, I wonder if she'll be a bookworm like Maka" Black Star snickered. Soul chuckled himself. "I wouldn't be surprised. I mean the kid isn't even born yet but i still catch Maka in the nursery reading a book out loud" Black Star laughed at that. "Hahaha what a nerd! She's not even in school anymore and she's still a bookworm!" Black Star was laughing way more than a normal person would at something like that. "Well it's getting close to 5, lets go check this thing out eh?" Soul stated, rising from the couch as a floundering Black Star finished with his insistent cackling. A few minutes later both walked out the door.

It was 7 o'clock, and Maka was just finishing up dinner when Soul came through the door. He was shocked to see all the paper and coloring utensils that was scattered across the table. He was distracted from the mess by the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen; Chicken Alfredo and corn bread. He made his way towards the kitchen to see Maka at the stove frying diced chicken. Maka smiled when warm hands circled her and rested on her rounded belly.

"Hey Soul, dinners almost done, i just have to finish this and then mix it. The corn bread is already out of the oven" Maka stated as she began turning off the burner she was frying on and moving the chicken to the pot of noodles. Soul kissed her neck in response, moving to the kitchen table to wait. 5 minutes later dinner was served.

"So what did you and the girls do today? I see the paper and things in the living-room" Soul questioned, taking a bite out of the delicious food. "They wanted to plan a baby shower so we did. Its set for next month on the 15th" Maka replied while buttering her corn bread. "That's cool. Do you need me to get anything from the store before hand?" Soul responded "um, I don't think so, Tsubaki said she's bring some food and snacks, I'm making sandwiches which we already have the stuff for, and Liz and Patty are making an invite list." Maka replied thoughtfully, eating her dinner in delight. She'd been craving chicken Alfredo all day. "Alright, well if you change your mind let me know." Soul rebutted. "Hey, after i finish the dishes i want to show you something" he voiced. Maka nodded, mouth full of food. They ate in a comfortable silence for the rest of dinner.

Soul placed the last of the dishes into the dish washer and then dried his hands, making his way to the living room to fetch Maka. She was sitting on the couch munching on some cookies watching the evening news. "Hey Maks, come on, i've got something to show you." Soul spoke, grabbing the apartment keys and holding the door open for his pregnant wife. He closed and locked the door before helping her down the stairs and too the apartment complex's car garage. "Soul, what in deaths name are you showing me thats way out here?" Maka inquired a bit snarky, her feet were a bit swollen and sore from the added weight of her pregnancy. "You'll see, i promise you'll like it" Soul voiced in response as they finally reached the garage, guiding her to a parking spot where a red '2013 Chevrolet Traverse Crossover' was parked. "Soul, whats this?" Maka questioned werrily. Soul had his signature toothy grin. "This is our new car" he responded. Maka's jaw dropped. "B-but how? You didn't sell your bike did you?? I told you not to" Maka exclaimed worriedly. Soul laughed. "No, no i didn't see my bike see?" He lead her to the other side, drivers side, of the vehicle to reveal his bike. "Still there. I've been saving a little bit out of my pay checks, the teacher pay checks and the death scythe checks cover more than you think. Why don't you hop in and we'll go for a ride?" Soul suggested, to which Maka smiled, kissed him and then jumped into the passenger seat. Soul entered as well and started the engine. Maka was in love with the car's interior and everything. Soul put the car into motion and they set off. After a while of driving, (and messing with the radio) Maka started to recognize a certain neighborhood they were driving through. "Hey, I recognize this place, my old friend Zoe used to live here before she moved a few years ago" Maka vocalized, a bit confused as to why they were here. Her confusion grew when they pulled up to a blue 2 story house. "What's this place?" Maka pried. Soul looked at her with a smile. "Its our new home once we move in" Soul replied. He handed her the door keys and she squealed taking them before jumping out the car to go inside. Soul merrily followed his ecstatic wife.

Maka was impressed, the house was beautiful! An big open living room with fluffy white carpet that lead into a beautiful dining room with light oak hardwood floors. The kitchen was separated from the livingroom and dining room via a marble topped 2 sided bar. The kitchen was amazing, white marbled tile, dark wood cabinets, a black dishwasher and a big modern refrigerator and a sweet microwave. Upstairs were 4 bedrooms, one master bed and 3 other rooms, all nice, big rooms with the same fluffy carpet as the living room. The hallways were light oak hardwood floors as was the stair case. There was a bathroom down stairs with a toilet and walk in shower and a tub and an identical bathroom upstairs. The master bathroom had a toilet, double sink, a walk in shower and a huge corner bath tub. Maka was in complete awe with everything in the house. Her hormones got the best of her as she started crying. Soul chuckled as he pulled her in for a hug. "Oh my death Soul, this is more than I could have ever hoped to have in life, I love you so much, our daughter is going to have the best childhood living in this house" Maka praised her amazing husband as they joined into a sweet kiss.

End.

Okay, so i tried to stretch this chapter because my others have been a bit small, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as I have enjoyed writing this! More chapters will be written soon, i try to write a chapter a day, some take a bit longer to write than others, but i do my best to make them worth reading.


End file.
